YellowHead (series)
|aired = 4/25/15 - 2/5/19|creator = BullRusterXxl15|image = YellowHead series.png|imagecaption = From left to right: Rusty, YellowHead, and Orange.}} ''YellowHead ''is an American animated series on Scratch created by BullRusterXxl15. The first animation, "What I do when I get a blue screen," was released on April 25, 2015. "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival" was shared on February 5, 2019, being the last animation before the series was cancelled. Plot A naive yellow cat named YellowHead, his logical and anger-prone owner Rusty, and his technology-obsessed friend Orange, have adventures in the town of Redville. Characters * Rusty * YellowHead * Orange Animations Setting The series takes place in the midwestern medium-sized country town of Redville in the 1990s prior to "The Void Part III", where it then takes place in 2017. Background The series stars Rusty in Season 1, and focuses on his reactions to the random stuff happening around him in Redville. The focus switches to his pet cat, YellowHead, in Season 2. However, he is killed off in "The Court Part II" and remains dead for the remainder of Season 3, until "The Void Part III" where he comes back for Season 4. The series had inspirations from ScratchU8, Reptlow, WazzoTV, and The Amazing World of Gumball. History The first animation of YellowHead, "What I do when I get a blue screen," was shared when BullRusterXxl15 was starting Scratch. Season 1, and the series in general, was not yet established until much later when the "Season 2 Begins" project was shared. BullRusterXxl15 was making daily projects, until he stopped at "Riot Speech." All seasons have had 20 animations so far. "Wrong Side Of The Bed" was the first popular animation. "After that release, there was a debate of YellowHead being a recolor. -BluHead- and a few supporters of him said 'Yes' on removing him. The vote faded away, until shortly after, this gave BullRusterXxl15 the idea of YellowHead being sent to trial for being a recolor. Thus, the "The Court Part I" was shared on January 4, 2016 and starred many popular Scratchers. It became very popular, reaching 2000+ views and being the most loved animation. "The Court Part II" was released later, generating controversy for killing off the main character YellowHead. The YellowHead Wikia was created during this time, as the official wiki for the series. This also established the name of the series, "YellowHead". Afterwards, "The Void Part I," "The Void Part II" and "The Void Part III" made up BullRusterXxl15's second major animation arc. Season 3 ended on October 21, 2017. Season 4 started with "Rusty Reacts to Old Season 4" on December 28, 2017. "The Future of Everything" was shared on January 20, 2018, attracting 400+ views. Later, "The Game" was shared on June 11, 2018, with missing lines and other errors. Then BullRusterXxl15 announced quitting the series with "The End," due to lack of motivation and other difficulties. However, he then announced "The Penitence," which was released on September 10, 2018. Cancellation On March 3, 2019, BullRusterXxl15 cancelled YellowHead due to a lack of motivation: On March 9, 2019, BullRusterXxl15 announced that he was quitting Scratch: Trivia *''YellowHead'' has similarities to The Amazing World of Gumball. **Both shows star a cat and an orange character as main characters. **Both shows have anthropomorphic animals and objects as characters. **Both shows have mixed art styles. * The show comes with a series of supplemental shorts, called Extras. External Links * YellowHead Series * Twitter * IMDb References Category:Series